


Greasestuck

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1950's high school humanstuck AU fic, based on cronkri. Warning, I am sloooow at updating fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasestuck

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tip tap.

The sounds of Cronus' defiant tapping of his pencil combined with the clock echoed across the otherwise silent classroom. Looking up from his paper with an exaggerated sigh, he was met with his teacher's gaze directly at him over her blue-rimmed spectacles. Ms Serket was always very strict with him, and seemed to believe that if she tried hard enough he would show his true potential.

This was Cronus' fifth time in detention this month. After the first 458 words on "Why I Shouldn't Smack A Lady's Behind In The Hall", he was bored as hell and just couldn't wait for this hour to be over. So when the bell rang for the end of lunch, he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room before his teacher could even utter a word to him. Not that she even had anything to say at this point.

Taking out a comb to comb his heavily styled hair as he walked, he swaggered confidently into his history lesson which was about to begin, and took his seat between Rufioh and Kurloz. Rufioh was pretty much the only person in this class he could talk to. Kurloz seemed like an alright guy, but he never seemed to make much of an effort to speak to Cronus. A mystery which had always befuddled him. I mean, why wouldn't be want to speak to him? What had he done wrong? Whatever. They probably wouldn't make good friends anyway.

Rufioh and Cronus were quite an unlikely pairing, but for whatever reason they got on well.

"How was detention today?" he said with a wry smile.

"A fuckin' pain in the ass again. I can't believe she saw me teasing poor little Latula. She doesn't care, right?"

This elicited a sympathetic nod from Rufioh, but no comment. As he turned away again, he hid an eyeroll from Cronus. And then, in walked their boring history teacher, Mr Harley. He was unbelievably old. So fucking old he looked like his moustache was about to wither and drop off his paper-thin skin.

"Right class, today we continue with our detailed look at the Great Depression, let's pick up where we left off shall we? Ah yes, 1933, when Franklin Roose-"

Just then, he was cut off by an exasperated guy in a prudish turtleneck sweater and high-waisted pants, who had just burst through the door panting. Cronus sneered - Kankri's outfits never looked flattering. It was like he just didn't care. Kankri went and took his seat silently in front of Cronus, the whole class watching him. Once he was seated, the teacher resumed.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah, blah blah blah blah...."

Even less interested than he had been before, Cronus picked up his ruler and leaned over his desk slightly to poke Kankri in the back, who turned around slowly and irritably, mouthing "what?"

Speaking quietly, confident the old fart at the front couldn't hear (and hadn't been able to hear for a decade), he whispered "How come you're late, hmm? And how come you never talk to me?"

With a heavy sigh, Kankri turned back, not willing to jeopardize his school career for the sake of this douchebag in the leather jacket. Just as Cronus sat back in his chair defeatedly, a note appeared on his desk from in front.

'If you want to talk to me, I'll be outside the school gates at the end of school alright? Talk to me then, not during class.'

As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, Cronus' heart leapt a bit. Suddenly the end of this history lesson seemed twice as far away.


End file.
